Eternally Mine
by DaniTheDarkenedShadow
Summary: Sasori could hear his blond's melodic laugh ringing in his ears, taste his sweet lips. Could still see the deep blush caused by their love-making covering his tanned cheeks, could still feel his soft porcelain skin beneath his rough fingers... But when he opened his eyes, everything came crashing down once more. Deidara's beautiful crystal eyes remained closed; he was truly dead.


**_Warning! Character death and MAJOR angst! Is very gory. Sasori is slightly OOC. Slightly AU, as in Deidara dies before Sasori. __This story is not for the weak of heart or stomach! If you can't take blood or angst, you better turn around now! Those who dare to continue on... enjoy. _**

Golden hair flowed crimson.

The same crimson liquid drips down paled skin, staining once spotless clothes and flawing once flawless skin. Dark brown eyes stare dully at the body that lay on his once clean wooden table, watching almost disbelievingly at the dark red fluids that slowly pooled under the body expanded inch by inch; the same red fluid that covered a poison-dipped knife that lay limply in a tight grip.

If you had told Sasori five hours ago that he would be doing this twisted dance with his own partner, he would have killed you on the spot. But now, as he slowly made deep cuts into the already flawed skin, he found himself slowly drawing in, slowly losing his grip on whatever sanity he had left. A cry of pain stopped his hand, his dark eyes shooting up to his partner and secret lovers once flawless face. For a second, Sasori could swear that Deidara was still alive, that his lips parted in a cry once in pleasure were in pain, that those beautiful crystal blue eyes had opened and were glistening with tears. Tears that were once caused by his hand in pleasure, turned into tears of pain.

But that second disappeared, and Deidara's eyes were shut once more and his lips, though parted, no cry nor breath escaped. Sasori's eyes pinched shut as he placed a blooded finger on his temple, inhaling sharply. He could still see Deidara's look of pain, still hear his scream, as the ninja, unseen by both before it was too late, brought a kunai dipped in poison through the blond's heart. He killed the bastard in seconds even though he wanted to make the bastard that had harmed his lover suffer. He tried so hard... Tried so hard to reach him, to stop the bleeding, heal his heart and sew up the wound... But he didn't even make it to him before Deidara had taken his last breath.

Sasori could hear his blond's melodic laugh ringing in his ears, taste his sweet lips. Could still see the deep blush caused by their love-making covering his tanned cheeks, could still feel his soft porcelain skin beneath his rough fingers... But when he opened his eyes, everything came crashing down once more. Deidara's beautiful crystal eyes remained closed; he was truly dead. And he couldn't do anything about it. The redhead could feel his world slowly shattering around him, feeling as if his chest was constricting in on itself, like a snake crushing a mouse.

"It's my fault..." He murmured as he brings the tip of the knife to Deidara's toned stomach.

Taking a breath, the puppet dragged the knife down the once flawless stomach, creating a gash deep enough to see the blond's innards. Slowly, he slipped his fingers into the gash, eyes fluttering shut as he maneuvered his fingers to grasp onto one of the bloody intestines. The redhead delicately pulled out the organ out, throwing the useless organ into a bowl that was filled with other half-rotted organs, a wet _slap! _echoing from impact. The stench that wafted from the innards enough to drive the strongest of men running before they even stepped foot into the room. But not Sasori. Sasori had long since lost his sense of smell before hand.

The redhead slowly removed the other train of intestines, throwing it in the bowl the second it was completely free from its binds. He pinched a small, silver needle between his fingers as he pushed the bowl of rapidly rotting organs aside; it would make a nice snack for Zetsu later. Sasori had no doubt that he was starving by now. Quickly but efficiently, he sewed up the final gash with nimble and talented fingers. He had no doubt that the wounds would go away but the scars would take a little longer to fade. Nothing he had to worry about at the moment.

Now, all he had to do is the face. Normally, with his other victims, he would simply scoop out their eyes and replace them with painted rocks but not with Deidara. No, the blond deserved the best. This was where it got complicated. Slowly, he lifted the blonds eyelids to reveal glassy and lifeless eyes, once glinting and joyful. Carefully, he scooped out the narrow eyes and placed them to the side on a small paper towel, grasping the two small but thick wooden stocks he had laying next to the paper towel. Keeping the blond's lids open, he slipped the two stocks into place inside the eye-sockets before carefully slidding the back of the eyes onto the stocks, making sure not to slid them to far in. There was no room for mistake; Deidara would be his perfect puppet. He lets his lover's lids slide closed and washes his bloodied hands, watching the once clean water turn a pink-ish red. The redheaded puppet turned to his new puppet, his eyes sweeping over his new piece of art. How ironic with how Deidara always said that art was never meant to be eternal... And now he himself was eternal art.

Sasori attached chakra stings to his blond lover. With a twitch of his middle finger, Deidara sat up and threw his legs over the side of the table like he would when getting out of bed. Sasori slipped closer and pressed his lips to Deidara's still smooth but now cold lips. With another twitch of his finger, Deidara's arms were wrapped tightly around him.

"I told you, brat..." Sasori whispered as he pulled back slightly. "That we would be together eternally..."

_You will remain **eternally mine**._

A/N I congratulate you if you managed to read the whole thing without either feeling sick or shedding a single tear. Sorry if it sucks, this is my first attempt at yaoi.


End file.
